callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loyalists
Loyalists, nicknamed "The Good Russians" by GazBlackout, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare., are soldiers of a military who remain with the established government. This term is often used to distinguish between two military forces of the same nationality, particularly during a civil war or revolution in a nation. It is to note that during the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 all of Russia is at war with the United States upon being misled by the airport terrorist attack in "No Russian." Thus the bulk of enemies are Russian Federation Troops, but since the Ultranationalists won the civil war in between Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, these troops are those in favor of the Ultranationalist, not Loyalist. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player campaign features Russian Loyalists who are fighting Ultranationalists, a paramilitary force in opposition to the established government of the Russian Federation. The Loyalist forces also include special purpose regiments forces called Spetsnaz (Russian for "special forces"). In the single player campaign, the player fights alongside Loyalist forces throughout the game when playing as MacTavish of the SAS who help the loyalists through out the game. Sergeant Kamarov is the leader of Russian Loyalist unit that the player fights alongside. The Russian Loyalists appear to be more well-equipped than the Ultranationalists, but for the most part use the same weapons such AK-47s, AK-74us, RPDs, SVDs and RPG-7s, however, they also use G36C rifles and M9 pistols. Both the Russian Loyalists and Ultranationalists have armor in the form of BMP-2s and T-72s.Loyalists have Mi-28s instead of MI-24s which are used by the Ultranationalists. The Loyalists are dressed in a Camouflage uniforms, wear black helmets equipped with night-vision goggles or Russian ushankas. Russian Loyalists are featured in the single player levels such as Blackout, Safehouse, Sins Of The Father and Game Over. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In August 2016, the central government fell to the Ultranationalists. According to Soap MacTavish during the briefing of The Gulag, he mentions that the prison contains the losers from the last war, "...which I swore I thought we had won." Other than Nikolai, the closest thing to Loyalists featured in the game are soldiers from the Federal Security Service (or FSB), a federal police service and successor to the Soviet KGB. They are shown as a counter-terrorist force, arriving by van to an airport, responding to the terrorist attack at an airport carried out by a Vladimir Makarov. These soldiers are armed with more advanced, though still non-Russian equipment. They are capable of using an MP5k and Riot shield in tandem, something the player character can't do. The game features conventional Russian troops and Spetsnaz units, which are part of the vast Russian invasion that devastates the United States and are playable in Multiplayer. They mobilize BTR-80 APCs, Mi-28 and use a mix of new and old equipment, though like their FSB counterparts they make limited use of Russian firearms. However, all Russian troops in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 are, by national loyalty, Ultranationalist, and not Loyalist, as the Russian Federation is now Ultranationalist by majority, and the Loyalists would now be the rebel group, not the group loyal to the country. According to a newspaper found in Makarov's safe-house in Loose Ends, it stated that the Loyalist Government was backed by the United States. Equipment Weapons Loyalists *AK-47 *AKS-74U *Skorpion *RPD *SVD *GP-25 *RPG-7 *G36C *M9 FSB * MP5k * Riot Shield * USP .45 * TAR-21 * FAL * F2000 * Vector * Striker * P90 * UMP .45 * PP-2000 Vehicles * Mi-8 * Mi-28 Characters * Nikolai * Sgt. Kamarov * Sgt. Aleksandr Vasilev * Sgt. Aleksei Vyshinskiy (Алексей Вышинский) * Sgt. Alyosha Murzaev (Алёша Мурзаев) * Sgt. Anatoly Voroshilov (Анатолий Ворошилов) * Sgt. Boris Ryzhkov (Борис Рыжков) * Sgt. Borya Shapovalov (Боря Шаповалов) * Sgt. Kolya Shvernik (Коля Шверник) * Sgt. Mikhail Zhuravlev (Михаил Журавлев) * Sgt. Nikolai Kalinin (Николай Калинин) * Sgt. Petya Malenkov (Петя Маленков) * Sgt. Sergei Shkuratov (Сергей Шкуратов) * Sgt. Vanya Gerasimov (Ваня Герасимов) * Sgt. Viktor Kuznetsov (Виктор Кузнецов) * Sgt. Vladimir Brezhnev (Владимир Брежнев) * Sgt. Volodya Andropov (Володя Андропов) * Sgt. Volodya Sarayev (Володя Сараев) * Sgt. Yakov Gushenko (Яков Гушенко) * Cpl. Aleksandr Rykov (Александр Рыков) * Cpl. Konstantin Lebedev (Константин Лебедев) * Cpl. Borya Mikoyan (Борис Микоян) * Cpl. Dima Chernyshenko (Дима Чернышенко) * Cpl. Dima Tikhonov (Дима Тихонов) * Cpl. Kostya Gridin (Костя Гридин) * Cpl. Nikolai Turdyev (Николай Турдев) * Cpl. Aleksei Ulyanov (Алексей Ульянов) * Cpl. Oleg Stepanoshvili (Олег Степаношвили) * Cpl. Petya Avagimov (Петя Авагимов) * Cpl. Vanya Chernogolov (Ваня Черноголов) * Cpl. Viktor Yakimenko (Виктор Якименко) * Cpl. Yuri Kiselev (Юри Киселев) * Pvt. Alyosha Tarkovsky (Алёша Тарковский) * Pvt. Anatoly Ivashenko (Анатолий Ивашенко) * Pvt. Dimitri Bondarenko (Дмитрий Бондаренко) * Pvt. Ivan Afanasyev (Иван Афанасиев) * Pvt. Ivan Lukin (Иван Лукин) * Pvt. Kostya Golubev (Костя Голубев) * Pvt. Mikhail Voronov (Михаил Воронов) * Pvt. Oleg Kosygin (Олег Косыгин) * Pvt. Pyotr Bulganin (Пётр Булганин) * Pvt. Misha Mishajashvili (Миша Мишаджашвили) * Pvt. Pyotr Demchenko (Пётр Демченко) * Pvt. Sasha Semenov (Саша Семенов) * Pvt. Vladimir Brezhov (Владимир Брежов) * Pvt. Vladimir Sabgaida (Владимир Сабгаида) * Pvt. Yuri Nikitin (Юри Никитин) * Pvt. Sasha Ivanov (Саша Иванов) * Pvt. Konstantin Petrov (Константин Петров) * Pvt. Dmitri Petrenko (Дмитрий Петренко) Trivia *As seen in some trailers of Call of Duty 4, there was going to be a mission or a number of missions where the player would get to play as a Loyalist fighting the Ultranationalists. One trailer featured the player escorting a tank while fighting off Ultranationalists. *A randomly generated Loyalist may have the name Dimitri Petrenko, the playable Soviet character in Call of Duty: World at War. *Several loyalists have Georgian surnames, despite being Russian soldiers (i.e. Oleg Stepanoshvili, Misha Mishajashvili). *Some of the Loyalist troops wear a Soviet hat badge's, with the well-known Communist logo of the Hammer and Sickle, even though they are fighting to keep the Ultranationalists from reforming the Soviet Union. This could simply be due to the Loyalists having to find military surplus, or because Infinity Ward may have just reused this badge from previous Call of Duty games. *In the mission "Safehouse", call in the close air support (the Loyalist Havoc helicopter "Mosin 2-5"). After he leaves to refuel and rearm, call him again. He will say "We are refueling, stand by" or "We are rearming, stand by". The voice will be similar with Nikolai's voice. . Gallery File:3915923828 a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. Loyalist-1.jpg|Russian Loyalist Trooper Loyalist-2.jpg|Russian Loyalist with night vision goggles 1 Allied Russian guy.png|A Russian Loyalist with an AK47 References Category:Armies Category:Characters